


[Podfic] Remade all the time

by epaulettes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, adora and catra and the whole she-ra fandom get to have nice things, it's a surprise - it's a miracle really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epaulettes/pseuds/epaulettes
Summary: Podfic of "Remade all the time" by ForsythiaRising, with author's notes.In which Adora attempts to recreate her wish, doesn’t quite manage it, and decides that’s (more than) okay.Or: you can’t predict your own future, but you sure can make it happen.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Remade all the time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pbmarsbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmarsbar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remade all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264169) by [ForsythiaRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsythiaRising/pseuds/ForsythiaRising). 



> This was recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for Week 3's Never Have I Ever challenge. Never Have I Ever recorded a podfic as a gift. My partner is reading fanfiction for the first time because she isn't ready to leave the She-Ra world just yet, and it's the cutest thing ever. Here's me recording fluffy Catradora for her (and hopefully your??) listening pleasure.

| 

### Download

  * **Archive.org:** [mp3](https://ia801407.us.archive.org/33/items/shera-remade-all-the-time-forsythia-rising-epaulettes/SHERA%20Remade%20All%20The%20Time%20-%20ForsythiaRising%20-%20epaulettes.mp3)
  * **Size:** 8.4MB
  * **Duration:** 00:12:08



### Stream

### Music Used

  * **Intro & outro:** [Nicholas Yee - "Time After Time (Cello Cover)"]()

  
---|---


End file.
